Of Fields and Stages
by a sea of sound
Summary: "He waits patiently for her to stop hating him for who she thinks he is." —collection of interconnected LeoSaya drabbles.
1. super high-school level shithead

When they first meet, she decides she kind of hates him.

He's cocky, loud, and boisterous, not to mention he's loudmouthed and his words are unrestrained, a constantly running faucet of words without a filter. Sayaka wonders how Naegi puts up with him, or rather how they're even friends, but the brown-haired boy remains amicable to even the most eccentric of characters at Hope's Peak. The idol makes all of her assumptions from afar, deciding to observe the baseball player despite her deep annoyance toward him.

On a particularly irritable day for Sayaka Maizono, when the rain pours outside endlessly and the pressure of being famous takes a particularly deep toll on her, Leon Kuwata makes his way over to her and his first words to her are "Yo! You must be the Super High-School Level Babe that's friends with my bro Naegi!"

His grin is almost as shit-eating as a bottom feeder.

"I heard there was a Super High-School Level Shithead around here."


	2. snarky

"Hehe, you got me." He flashes her a wide grin, though she's sure it's to hide his somewhat wounded pride.

"Super High-School Level Baseball Player, was it?" she says, a subtle snarky tone to her voice. Leon doesn't seem to take note of it as his smile fades to a neutral expression and his arms cross.

"Leon Kuwata, at your service." And just as quickly, a cocky smirk plants onto his face. Sayaka nods nonchalantly, just to show him she's not impressed. Or interested.

"I'm—"

"Sayaka Maizono, Super High-School Level Idol. Ya know, you look a lot friendlier on TV!"


	3. bittersweet between my teeth

Sayaka unceremoniously blinks at him as if what he'd said should shock her, but maybe it should, considering the bitterness she's been harboring since morning.

"Do I...?" she mumbled, wondering what her manager would say at a time like this, though he'd probably agree with Kuwata.

"You don't look much different, maybe even better in person," he says, lowering his voice and leaning over her desk. His head rests atop his hands as she stares down at him in disbelief.

"Nice try, buddy. Now get off."

The blue-haired idol gives him a simpering smile while he forgets how to breathe.

* * *

**two updates in one day? upupu**


	4. annoying

"Ahem!"

Kuwata breaks their staring contest as he turns toward an annoyed Ishimaru. "All right, all right. I'll go back to my seat." Sayaka watches him go with narrowed eyes and a finger to her lips.

"Very well then!" Ishimaru's authoritative tone snaps her gaze away from Kuwata as their instructor begins her lecture. Her words are fast yet long; to Sayaka's surprise, she has a bit of difficulty keeping up and blames it on the pair of extremely light blue eyes she knows are trained on the back of her head.

The bell rings. She runs out of class.


	5. misplaced

"M-Maizono-san! Wait up!"

Sayaka's pace slows down at the sound of Naegi's voice behind her. "What's wrong, Naegi-kun?" Resting his hands on his knees, light, nervous chuckles escape him.

"Oh, nothing! I was just going to ask if you were all right with Kuwata-kun joining our lunch table today?"

As if on cue, Sayaka catches sight of Kuwata's flaming red hair and despairingly obnoxious voice. "That's fine, Naegi-kun. I'll just sit with Celes-san for today."

"Huh? Oh, I-I didn't mean you couldn't sit with us, Maizono-san..."

The bluenette's smile is just a little bit rueful. "You're way too kind, Naegi-kun."


	6. awkward

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, their table has already been occupied by the gang leader, the fortune teller, and Leon Kuwata himself. The idol's mouth twitches into a frown; she follows a sheepish Naegi over to their table, or what is left of it.

"Oh, um, hey Kuwata-kun. I didn't know you'd invited Oowada-kun and Hagakure-kun!"

"Yo, Naegi! Heh, sorry 'bout that. Everyone know Naegi, right?" says Kuwata, slapping Naegi's back.

Both Oowada and Hagakure nod in acknowledgment before the latter continues discussing his fortune telling.

Once Naegi awkwardly settles with his friends, Sayaka slinks away to a smug-looking Celes.

* * *

**I was considering rewriting this fic because I felt that Sayaka was being uncharacteristically unfriendly, but decided not to, hence my lack of updates.**


	7. lie

"Hello, Celes-san." Sayaka sighs as she sets her tray down with careful, feminine hands. The raven-haired girl absentmindedly twirls a strand of hair, looking off to the side.

Celestia Ludenberg, grade-A gambler and connoisseur in various fields. While her looks suggest Japanese origin, her name does not. This is, after all, a girl whose lies are no exception to anyone, including herself. Not even Sayaka's intuition can tell her why Celes doesn't mind her presence; perhaps the gambler feels some sort of kinship with Sayaka's practiced smiles.

A lie is a lie is a lie.

"...a Grade D, no doubt."


	8. luck

"W-what?" It takes Sayaka a few more seconds than necessary to collect herself from her thoughts as Celes's crimson eyes focus on her; it's the first time in the whole fifteen minutes of lunch they've made eye contact.

"The baseball player."

"Oh..." Sayaka blinks, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

"He's made acquaintance with that 'luckster' of yours, and you've made it painfully obvious he bothers you." Celes lets out a short laugh that sounds more mocking than friendly. "You know, Maizono-san, you're quite lucky I consider you minimally above Grade D. Perhaps you were born with as much luck as I."


	9. race

The days following her first encounter with Leon Kuwata have sluggishly dragged on in a succession of uneventful classes.

Sayaka takes note that he's not particularly gifted at math, language, or the sciences. However, he surprises her by actually enjoying P.E. despite his various complaints of hating baseball and talk of neglecting practice.

What a waste of a Super High-School Level, she thinks.

"Hey, Maizono-san! Wanna race?" Kuwata strides over to where she stands beside a disgruntled, gym uniform-clad Celes. "Me, Naegi, Yamada, n' Oogami need one more person to fill the track!"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**I apologize for my hiatus. School completely swamped me in the past week and will probably continue to do so.**


End file.
